heroesawakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
2011-06-02 - The S Family's Big Day
Right now though, he is taking a break. He flies on his back, looking up through half closed eyes at the passing clouds above as he listens to the noise of parents, children and teenagers below him. The songs of the merry go round and over the loud speakers in the food center, the little bursts of jingles from the game stands and more. He is currently listening in on a play that is going on, a rip off of the power rangers. It amuses him. A lazy smile is about his mouth, and he appears - well - content. Meanwhile... High up in orbit above the city, just on the edge of where one could say there's an atmosphere, the Kryptonian general Dru-Zod floats wearing the form fitting uniform of kryptonian fabrics the house of Zod emblem emblazoned on the chest the black and grey cape hanging off his shoulders Zod observes the city and much of the western hemisphere till something catches his eye. That hated symbol across the chest of some metahuman /flying/ above Coney Island. All thoughts of subterfuge and keeping a low profile after the fight with Wonder Woman leaves him as the villians eyes suddenly flare to life with barely contained heat vision the sound of a sonic boom so violent that it causes the clouds in the upper atmosphere to form rings around him as he flies downward. (In Kryptonese) "Son of Jor'el, there is a price of blood to be paid by your head!" he roars as the man looks to full body tackle Superboy in mid air and drive him into the ground.. Superboy's eyes flare open and he barely dodges aside for the laser blast. "What the?!" Not that he gets to say anything more as the echo effect of something in a strange language reaches his ears right before he gets clipped by a very big something and goes flying to the ground. He grunts at impact, seeing red for a moment at the pain. Oh, so this is what real pain feels like. It isn't very fun. His eyes quickly focus on the target. "What is your problem?" His voice is loud and annoyed, "You could have hurt people!" He also sounds very angry. People have scattered from the impact crater, a child cries from skinned knees and palms from being knocked down from the impact quake as their mother picks them up. Superboy is already moving to counter attack, to try and get you back up in the air with an upper cut. After an impact like that, he isn't holding back. "Stupid supervillain!" Got to love assumptions, but then again to Superboy, Zod is a supervillain. Zod is much more faster than the clone, and when the boy throws the uppercut the kryptonian is already there to catch it with his open palm. Crushing the hand under his fingers the criminal forces it backwards and pushes down. "Kneel before Zod son of Jor'el so you may pay for the tresspass of your father." Zod commands easily overpowering the young man. Superboy stumbles forward somewhat when his fist is caught, which makes it all the easier to get him down to his knees. He grunts when his knees hit the slanted ground from the crater made by his own body. He's actually starting to feel something alien, he thinks it is fear and he doesn't like it. Who is Jor'el anyway? Thinking calmly and logically in this situation about the possibility of it being Superman's father hasn't crossed the Kid's mind at this point in time. "I don't even know who Jor'el is, and to me, you are just some psycho supervillain what's your face!" His eyes flare red and this time he shoots heat vision at you, full blast for him. However, Zod may think he is either holding back, or for some reason his heat vision is weaker than it should be. The red beams bounce off Zod's body like it was nothing, causing a firework display but nothing useful. When it is over, the boy doesn't even care that he just melted his sunglasses, his eyes are wide as can be and he does something rare, "Oh, shit." And of course, this is just when a local T.V. van pulls up and a camera is yanked out. Superboy isn't going to live this down for a long time he suspects, if he lives. Wait...that's a scary thought. And that's when Zod likely sees something that may greatly please him, fear. Zod lets the heat vision wash over him it not so much as singeing a hair on "This is how you do it boy." the man says again in English as his eyes suddenly glow red twin beams of heatvision enough to be felt as pain on the young clone. With a shrug of his shoulders Zod tosses superboy away from him sending the young man flying through the amusement park and into the bumper cars the area already becoming a ghost town as people flee in terror.. Superboy actually screams in pain as the heat goes right through his telekinesis, and actually makes his suit smoke and his leather jacket melt a little bit. He his then freed from the hadn that holds his fist painfully, tossed aside. He crushes a bumper car when he lands. It takes a moment as he groans it get back up. He's outmatched, but what can he do? Run? That's a coward's way, and in either case Zod is faster. Talk his way out of it? Zod's crazy, thinking he is someone else! So that wouldn't work either. So what are the Kids options? And then the fear leaves the Kid and he grins in a crazy manner. Go out like a hero. He doesn't dare think about Arrowette right now, or the Young Justice, or anything else he was trying to make a difference of in his life, or even his trip to Greece later with Arrowette. No, he's pushing all those panicked thoughts to the back of his head. When Superboy leaps to his feet, he takes toward the air with a burst of speed. No time to call for help, he just has to try his best, and tactics against someone this powerful when you are solo is just not helping him right now. So he pulls what Zod did with him earlier. He charges to try and tackle Zod into the ground. Nobody claimed Superboy had common sense you know. The T.V. camera caught Superboy's scream of pain from the heatvision and his fly back. They are zoning in on Zod when they lose track of Superboy when he went flying about. Zod is hit and hit hard by superboy the two bodies meeting sending out a clap of thunder and a shockwave of dust as Zod grabs Superboy as he flies in their bodies slamming into the hard concrete like it was wet sand sending chunks of pavement up as well as sparks as steel rebar is met with kryptonian flesh the steel being super headed instantly and pieces breaking off. This seems to do little more than knock some of the wind out of Zod as the man starts to go into a full blown grapple a growl of anger coming forth from his lips as well as several kryptonian profanities.. Superboy is growling too, "I'm not going down without a fight, you jerk!" Did he just call Zod a jerk? Wow, that must be one of the nicest things anyone has ever told Zod! Awwww. The two are grappling down, and Superboy is once again, obviously being overpowered. Even bringing out the dirty tricks isn't likely to save him, as Superboy tries to headbutt Zod when he starts to get pinned by Zod. Anyone with sense can see where this is going, and that is where Superboy will be insanely lucky to life after this battle. Zod is quick to tilt his head downward the Kryptonian having been in brawls before allowing the hard thick part of his skull to take the brunt of the headbutt. Clearly outclassing Superboy Zod takes to the air bringing the boy along with him a sonic boom clearing the crater they were grappling in of any debris. "What are you boy? Clearly you are not Kryptonian you're not nearly capable enough." The man says to the boy as the air starts to get thinner and thinner to the point that a normal person would start having a hard time to breath.. The headbutt causes Superboy way more damage than Zod, alright, so it doesn't cause Zod any damage. Superboy has to shake his head to clear it as he is suddenly jetting toward the sky. Superboy manages to clear his head in time by the time the air gets thinner, he seems able to handle that but his eyes widen as if he didn't realize he /could/ go this high. Hey, he learned something new today! Though Zod's words then hit him, and he growls, "I am Kryptonian! Just cause I'm not who you think I am, doesn't mean I'm not capable!" Maybe he should have let Project Cadmus finish artificially aging him, but no time for regrets now. Anyway, he didn't want his mind controlled by the government anyway. "I'm just not an old, ugly old man like you!" Alright, so it's a childish thing to say, but what else can Superboy fight with? He even tries kneeing you in the gut, and that does nothing. "I don't go around, doing terrible things, randomly picking fights unjustly, or being a supervillain," as Superboy definately recognizes Zod from the news now. "If doing those crappy things means I'm incapable, than thank goodness." Superboy knows that isn't Zod's point, but he's trying to get what verbal smack talk he can in, because nothing else is working darn it all! Zod smirks and continues up up up into the air "Lets see how far you can fly flamebird." he says as the air suddenly is gone and Zod is rearing back with his right fist to bring it up into the boys diaphram the impact soundless in the vaccume of space... Superboy won't be talking up here! And suddenly getting hit like that, his forcefield takes the impact but it's powerful and he loses some of his precious air. He tries to use the hit though, along with a kick of his feet to get free of you and fly free. The fact he can fly up here likely shocks him as much as you, if not more so. He wants to flash you a finger of rudeness, but Superboy likes to think he is above that. That, and your hits really hurts and he finally figured out that making you angry is likely not a good thing. By this point Zods cruel streak has been fully triggered, watching as Superboy flies off Zod just floats there in the air heat vision coalescing in the vaccume to spear out and hit Superboy. Nothing solid and nothing in the same place twice small split second bursts of heat vision tear into the boys costume and body leaving small burns like cigarettes being put out on his skin. Superboy grits his teeth, it obviously hurts. And instictively, he tries to use his tactile telekinesis to deflect some of those, and he manages...but takes way more than he deflects. He then decides to do a full retreat, because this is seriously not working! He drops like a rock, going head first, up to a couple MACHs to try and get away from you. Course, it isn't going to work, but the fact his favorite jacket now has a number of burn holes through it, and his skin feels like it is on fire, is enough to cloud his decision makin skills. He is really wishing he had his cell phone with him so he could call Matrix right now. What's this about going out like a hero? "Come on, think! I want to live," he growls at himself, likely something Zod can hear. "What do you want, you crazy psychopath?!" Alright, perhaps that wasn't the best way to word a question to someone kicking your butt? Zod watches Superboy as he 'retreats' his body absorbing unfiltered solar radiation as he watches from orbit. He lets the boy fly away long enough to maybe have hope of getting away before he speeds forward one second up in space, the next he's right infront of Superboy faster than the lad can track one hand reaching out to grab him by his throat. "I expect you to Die." the man says as he brings up his fist the skin actually crackling with excess solar radiation as be brings it down on the boys face. Superboy chokes at the impact of your hand on his throat and starts to struggle. It isn't a helpless struggle but one trained in brawling and self-defense techniques. Still, it's nothign compared to Zod's own training, and he would know that well. "Go...to...," he doesn't get the rest of it out before your fist connects, and suddenly Superboy is flying back down to Earth at a higher speed than he can fly. But he's shaking his head and stuggling to get control over his flight again. But it leaves him open for a follow up attack, as he is trying to stop his impact instead. Zod launches himself down at Superboy feet first letting gravity and his own boosted strength and speed to let him catch up as twin soles of kryptonian leather slam into the kids face to drive him into the pavement burying his head up to his shoulders in black asphalt. Superboy's breath is knocked out of him at the impact of your booted feet and he is driving down. He doesn't even have time to struggle or get out of the way. What slowness he managed to gain with his skills have been lost and he speeds toward the ground. Debris flies about as a game stand down the roll where the cameraman was is suddenly flattened and another crater is created. His head is soon buried in the ground deeper than his body, causing his back to arch backwards against the dirt and rock. His eyes are closed, burn holes in his suit and black leather jacket, along with rips. He has bruises and cuts on his face from the impact of your boots and unseen are the cuts and bruises on the back of his head and along his black and legs right now. One arm appears twisted as if broken, and he isn't moving. But his heart is still beating, slowly, but steadily. There is still breath in the Kid that wore the S symbol boldly, but is now burnt away. Zod looks down at the boy and hooks his arched body with the top of his booted foot, giving a heave he kicks superboy into the air sending the lad flying across the amusement park to land in the parking lot of the amusement park. "Time to end this." The man says simply his eyes starting to glow red Zod planning on finishing the boy out with heat vision. Superboy is then kicked violently, and he goes flying limply through the air as he hits the parking lot. He lands hard, cracking the pavement, and if someone doesn't have super senses, they wouldn't even be able to see Superboy breathing weakly, or the hear the weak beat of his heart. The Kid is defenseless, and practically dead now. Will little hope of surviving the next attack. As Zod's eyes flash red, there's a tiny glint of light in the distance. It could simply be a reflection on one of the many skyscrapers of the city except that a figure grows from that spot, coming closer by the milisecond. Another blur of blue and red, though a much larger one than the figure of Superboy creates, only a few here can tell that the figure is that of a man looking like an older version of the boy in red and blue, and with a very similar crest on his chest. And those same people are the only ones who can see the fist held out, aimed to slam into Zod's face before any amount of heat vision can escape his eyes. Not quite so fast as the blur of blue and red comes a streak of silver, red, and black. With what amounts to a minor sonic boom, the familiar figure of Matrix slams to a stop in midair, her hair and sash whipping wildly around her. Specks of flame literally dance around her form as she glowers at Zod, looking poised to attack, but then she gives herself a shake, and the fire fades to wisps of smoke that blow away on the breeze. Turning, Matrix instead darts down to where Superboy is, aiming to scoop him up in her arms and fly him to safety while Superman deals with Zod. "Hang on, Kid," she murmurs to the battered teen, "We're here." Superboy doesn't respond. His face is bloody from a broken nose, his chest badly burned as is other parts of his body, and he appears black and blue over much of his body. Furthermore, his back and the back of his head is bleeding, getting on poor Matrix's hands. His broken arm also gets in the way a bit when she carries him. He is bad off, that is easy enough to see. On the retreat, Matrix ends up passing by the front of the cameraman which currently stands on top of the counter of a carnival game station. Zod is hit, and hit hard. Harder than he's ever been hit since coming to this planet and sent flying up against a tall ride of some sort the metal bending slightly from impact. Turning to look at who hit him Zod slowly floats in mid air. "So this is the true son of Jor'el." Zod says in kryptonese as he spits out a loogey of blood. "To think a Kryptonian would stoop so low as to actually /breed/ with one of these humans to produce 'that'" He adds motioning to Superboy as Matrix retrieves him. "For that alone you should be punished," Zod says as twin blasts of heatvision fly out towards Superman. Once his fist hits its mark, Superman comes to a stop where Zod once stood. He watches the other Kryptonian fly back with a hardened expression. He does not float, but stands with both feet planted firmly on the ground, hands held loosely at his sides to be ready for whatever Zod might retaliate with. The attack of heatvision hits him directly, destroying the fabric of one arm and tearing some of the fabric of his chest. He replies. Then, switching to English, he adds, "Zod. You have endangered this planet, its people, and my friends. I will no longer stand for this. Leave us in peace willingly, or I will make you. The choice is yours." Matrix descends to the top of a nearby building, gently laying Superboy down and checking his vitals to make sure he's not in any immediately critical danger. Once she's sure that he's safe for the moment, she glances up to catch Zod landing a hit on Superman. Gritting her teeth, Matrix manages to restrain herself and focuses on trying to begin tending the Kid's wounds as best she can, trying to make certain he's not getting any worse until real medical personnel can treat him. The cameraman is suddenly catching his breath. He thought he really had something with Superboy, but who is this now?! He has the camera zoom in on where Zod stands, where the impact happened...and boy, what a sound! The image of Superman's face is gained, and the strong, powerful voice comes through clearly! Ah, forget the injured Kid, this is where the news his happening! It looks like Superboy is bad off, and there is little Matrix can do without supplies. However, if Matrix is paying attention she may hear a van parking near the Coney Island building, and people soon running up the steps toward the roof. <"And you will know what is means to be driven before me and kneel at my feet son of Jor-el"> the kryptonian criminal states as he suddenly seems to vanish from any normal human's eyesight the soldier going from a floating 'standstill' to super sonic in an instant causing part of the tower behind him to fall off in his wake his hands open fingers pressed tightly to each other as he aims to stab at a nerve cluster in an attempt to paralyse the younger and much stronger kryptonian. This time, Superman does not take the hit, or ignore it as he did the heat vision. This time he moves. And though he doesn't go far, he goes fast enough to create a sonic boom of his own as he spins while still in motion, a fist swinging around at Zod's face once again. He doesn't say a word, neither in English or Kryptonian this time. Zod is done speaking as well as the two kryptonians start to duke it out, bare fisted brawling verses the more refined martial arts of the Kryptonian Military Guild. Bringing his arm up to sweep Superman's fist out of the way Zod once again goes for a crippling nerve strike with the hardened tips of his fingers his hand a blur of motion the camera's can barely see. Matrix doesn't yet notice the approach of any newcomers, as she's too busy glancing up frequently to follow Superman's battle with Zod. The farther things go, the more and more she looks like she might leap into the air and throw herself into the fray, held back only by her concern for Superboy. The cameraman is going to be lucky not to have perm ear damage after this fight because of the sonic booms. The fact they don't disturb Superboy at all, is likely more reason to concern Matrix. Suddenly bursting through the door to the roof that Matrix and Superboy is on, are government officials. The black suits, but also two individuals in white lab coats. One rushes past the official looking ones, "Is he still alive?" Concern is in his tone. It is easy for Matrix to figure out these individuals are members of Project Cadmus. One of the officials say, "Get the gurney up here and have Project Matrix carry him down, Dr. Westfield should be able to save him if he still has a heartbeat." Superman spins to avoid the next attack, Zod's fist skimming over the fabric of his uniform fast enough that if it weren't made to withstand his own abilities, it would be shredded. He uses the close call to his advantage by grabbing Zod's upper arms, aiming to spin and toss Zod at the nearest wall with as much force as his own strength can dish out! Zod is hit again just as hard as the first time Superman caught him off guard. Sent flying and this time seeing stars Zod shakes his head as he comes to a stop in mid flight the slab of kryptonian crystal on his right hip is drawn out the blaster pistol, a throwback to Zods unpowered days. Quickly Zod touches several command contacts on the side of the gun before throwing the super strong material down at Superman's feet the weapon starting to glow brightly and emit a high pitched whine as the /very/ powerful capacitors in the weapon start to overload leading to an explosion that'll be large enough to tear up atleast a single New York City block.. Matrix lifts Superboy as instructed, considering the moment too dire to quibble about who's doing the helping at this point. She does turn to look as Superman knocks Zod back so hard, forcing the criminal to flee. The overloading weapon worries her, but she assumes Superman can handle it. She instead focuses on getting Superboy to safety, hurrying from the roof with him in her arms as directed by their newfound government escort. The gurney helps keep his body straight as Matrix carries it and him down. The official looking ones and the two scientists are hurrying down to meet Matrix and help load Superboy's unconscious form into the back of the unmarked van. This will take about two minutes for the loading, giving Superman enough time to likely take care of the 'issue' at his feet and to join them before Project Cadmus decides to try and run off with Project Superboy. Superman is ready for another attack, though he doesn't seem surprised when the Kryptonian reveals a weapon rather than continuing the battle. What does susprise him is the overloading weapon thrown at his feet. Less than a second of staring at the familiar alien technology passes before the man acts, bending to collect the weapon, then launching himself into the air with enough force to leave a small crater where he had been standing. He continues to gather speed as he flies far out of sight, flinging the weapon into space once he is high enough, then returning almost as fast as he left, eyes scanning the ground for the car as he flies. Matrix calls up to Superman as Superboy is loaded into Cadmus's vehicle. "Superman! We're down here." She has a definite sense that they don't want to be separated right now, given the shady past she and Connor share with Cadmus. Superboy is loaded into the back of the van and secured into place. Benches are on either side of him as the others pile in and start taking seats. One of the scientists is using a needle on Superboy, getting some fluids into his body right now. "Close the door, we have to leave immediately." Yes, they are going to try and leave without Matrix and Superman. Superman, of course, is having none of that. "Get the door!" He calls out to Matrix, just before putting on an extra busrt of speed to get himself into the car, assuming she follows instructions. "I know you are in a hurry to help our young friend." He says once inside, with a grin that doesn't reach his eyes, "But you can't be so much in a hurry as to leave us behind, now can you?" Matrix hops in after holding the door for Superman, pulling it shut after her. Crowded inside or not, she's sure not going to be left out of this one. "Don't even think about leaving us behind, Doc," she informs the scientist. "'Cause I really don't think you want to see my mood get any worse." Everyone looks suddenly nervous, and the 'leader' swallows. His official looking suit not making him appear more in charge than Superman. "No Superman, of course not." Yes, they all know of Superman. Once everyone is loaded then, and the doors shut, the van takes off. The two super hearing folks can hear the passenger up front with the driver call in that they have Project Superboy, being escorted by Superman and Project Matrix. To have emergency facilities prepared. They are on their way to the place where Superboy and Matrix were born, or rather created. Category:Logs